


Surprise

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jack wonders what Dan would look like with blue hair.





	

Jack whistled as he got on with some work, going through a new video to make sure it was ready to be uploaded. As he was almost done he got distracted by the sound of someone calling him on Skype. It was his boyfriend.

Jack smiled as he clicked the accept button. Dan had been incredibly busy and hadn’t been able to call that often due to working and time differences, so it was nice to hear from him. Not that Jack really minded too much since he understood it was like being really busy.

“Hey,” Jack answered the call, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. Probably because he hadn’t spoken to Danny that much.

“Hey baby,” Dan smiled and Jack instantly felt himself calm down and he let himself admire the man on the screen. He was obviously tired and it was clear that he hadn’t been sleeping due to the bags over his eyes. His hair was messy, like always, but it was almost stylised in its messiness. It also looked like Dan was wearing make-up.

“Eyeliner?” Jack questioned and he noticed Dan look at the small screen on his computer and then blush.

“Man, this shit is hard to get off. Yeah, we were filming today. I made the person who did my make-up put eyeliner on Brian after the shoot because he kept making fun of me.”

Jack laughed, the image of Brian wearing eyeliner now burned into his brain, and he thought it would be funnier if he was still in his ninja costume.

“Yeah, it was fun, we had a lot of people on set so things got pretty hectic.” Dan rambled on about the video for a while, and Jack found it cute how excited Danny got, though he was slightly worried that the man never seemed to stop working. Next time he was in L.A. he was going to try and make sure Dan rested.

“So what’s up with you? I see you’ve got your hair re-dyed.”

Jack brought a hand up to his hair. He’d gotten it redone a couple days ago, going for a darker green this time to see if the colour kept better, but suddenly he felt really self-conscious.

“It suits you. I like it.” Danny reassured, noticing that Jack seemed nervous. He had no reason to be nervous, Dan wasn’t shallow, but Jack couldn’t help it, he was nervous what his fan base would think of the new colour as well.

“Thank you,” Jack replied, feeling shy all of a sudden which was rare, but when it was Dan he seemed to have a constant blush on his face. Dan found it cute, Jack found it annoying. When he went to L.A. last he got teased a lot for constantly blushing, especially when he was on set recording the music video for Cool Patrol but he really couldn’t help it. Dan was wearing that leather jacket, eyeliner, had that whole bad boy persona going on and he seemed to put on a bad boy persona too, promising that when they got back to his place Dan would fuck him so hard he would still feel it when he got back to Ireland. To be fair Dan had lived up to his promise. 

“Earth to Jack!” Danny teased and Jack realised that he had spaced out. Looking at the time and it was almost two in the morning. He hadn’t realised he’d been editing that long.

“Sorry man, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Dan frowned, looking at his phone.

“Oh shit, sorry I forgot about time differences for a second. We can talk later if you want?”

Jack shook his head. He would never pass up an opportunity to talk to his boyfriend.

“Okay, but you better get some sleep as soon as I hang up mister!” Dan jokingly told Jack off, to which he pointed out the irony since Dan worked himself half way to death some times.

“I get sleep,” Dan argued, but he knew Jack was right.

“I just worry about you.”

That made Dan’s heart all but melt. Sure, he knew Jack cared about him. Heck they hadn’t even been together a month when they first told each other they loved each other which had been scary to Danny at the time, especially since he didn’t have the best track record with relationships, especially long distance relationships but somehow thing’s had worked out.

“I love you,” Dan said, not even thinking about it, the words just came out, like they often did when he was talking to Jack.

“I love you too,” Jack replied, wishing he could kiss Dan right now. Wished they could go to bed with each other so he could fall asleep in Dan’s arms. He was normally the little spoon since Dan’s hair got in the way. Speaking of hair.

“I was wondering something,” Jack began, he had been wondering this for a while, imagined what Dan would look like.

“You said on the show that you had blue hair before. I was wondering if you’d ever thought about dying your hair again? Not that you don’t look great with your natural hair colour, I just wondered what you’d look like with blue hair or…”

“Matching green hair?” Dan giggled and Jack tried picturing it and laughed.

“I think you’d actually look like broccoli if you did that.”

“Yeah probably, I doubt I’d hear the end of it either. No, the green hair is definitely your thing, I’m not gonna take it away from you. I dunno if I’d every dye my hair again, it’s hard enough to even wash it.” Dan had been thinking about it since he brought it up recently, but it was just too much effort.

“Yeah I get that, the amount of times I have to get my hair redone gets annoying, guess I’ve just been wondering what you’d look like, I think it’d be cute.”

“Cute or sexy?”

“Both,” Jack blushed. He could hear the smirk on Danny’s face, and honestly, he had been having some less than innocent thoughts, but he always had those kinds of thoughts about Dan. 

“Hmm, you’re convincing me but I wouldn’t be able to do it anytime soon because of shooting videos. You’d probably lose me in the Sexbang outfit if I had blue hair.”

Jack was about to agree when Dan’s phone started ringing.

“Sorry babe, it’s Arin. Our recording got corrupted so we’re playing catch up.” He groaned and Jack understood what it felt like to lose work, and they had the tours going on so they were under a lot of pressure.

“I get it, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny replied, blowing a kiss to the camera and Jack pretended to catch it, he knew it was lame but couldn’t help it. He then ended the call and finished checking the video. When he had finished Jack planned to go to bed, but he had an idea and went online to find a present for Danny.

Almost a month after than conversation Dan got a package from Jack and after opening he immediately called Jack on Skype, not even checking what time it was in Ireland because he was excited and wanted to show Jack what he looked like.

Jack was still awake anyway, as usual.

“I got your gift.”

Jack was speechless. Dan had sent him some pictures from when he had dyed his hair blue, and yeah Jack had found them both adorable and sexy but the sight before him was even better.

“I can, I can see that,” Jack finally stumbled out, tripping over his words because he hadn’t really expected Danny to wear it.

“It’s amazing, the right style and looks so real. I think I’m gonna go into the office tomorrow and see if I can trick anyone.”

“Well Suzy helped me pick it out so make sure she’s in on it.” Jack warned. He’d originally wanted to be the only one who knew about the wig but he ordered one and it looked so cheap and tacky and he didn’t know where to turn to so Suzy had been a great help.

“I will. Thank you so much. I love it,” Dan blushed, he still wasn’t used to being so in love and having that feeling returned.

“I can’t wait to wear it when I’m fucking you,” he went on, practically purring into his laptop’s mic and Jack had half the mind to book a flight to L.A. right there and then, hell he would go on foot if he had to.

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Jack replied before yawning. It was really late, coming up to four in the morning.

“I know you are. Get some sleep baby, I’ll call you at a more reasonable hour.”

“I love you,” Jack said through another yawn.

“I love you too,” Danny replied, running his hand through the blue locks of the wig, amazed that his boyfriend had done this. After signing off of Skype he went back to his own surprise, searching plane trips to Ireland.


End file.
